Our fucking mess
by 3R-DT
Summary: WINCEST (of course), Post temporada 10, Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas arriesgadas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".


_**Pues esto es lo que pasa cuando tengo un bloqueo del copón y me atasco con una historia...**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas arriesgadas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece (más quisiera yo) y los Winchester tristemente para ellos (porque lo pasarían de lujo) tampoco, son de sus creadores y de la CW**_

 _ **Realmente no estoy muy seguro que encaje en lo de pareja arriesgada, más bien en postura arriesgada pero... si no vale decidlo, pero más arriesgado que ellos dos juntitos, juntitos no se...**_

 _ **Ambientémonos, fin de la temporda 10, este par acaba de cargarse a Muerte y ha desatado "La Oscuridad" y saben que han fastidiado el orden natural y posiblemente el Universo entero, pero por una vez no se sienten tan culpables como deberían.**_

* * *

 **OUR FUCKING MESS**

Una parte de Dean Winchester le gritaba que la había jodido de nuevo, que esta vez no podría arreglar el desastre que había organizado. Ya no se trataba de liberar a Lucifer o de desatar a los monstruos más terribles del Purgatorio en la Tierra. Ni siquiera se trataba de haber puesto su grano de arena en la destrucción del cielo. Se había cargado a la muerte y si eso no era bastante cagada también había liberado a la oscuridad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, comiéndose una hamburguesa en la única cafetería de un pueblecito perdido de Missouri llamado Cainsville.

Sam se terminó su ensalada césar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de las señales de los golpes que había intercambiado unas horas antes en un restaurante mexicano abandonado. Dean sabía que su rostro era el vivo reflejo de su hermano, otra enorme sonrisa de satisfacción terminándose el bocadillo que le sabía a pura gloria.

Cuando has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida con la persona a la que amas, y que te ama con esa misma intensidad, no necesitas hablar. Terminaron su almuerzo y volvieron a la iglesia que distaba del lugar apenas cincuenta metros. Cainsville no llegaba a los trescientos habitantes pero tenia iglesia (dos para ser exactos), colegios y oficina postal, incluso tenía un taller/armería cosa que hizo mucha gracia al mayor de los Winchester, "no tienen un médico pero sí una armería, viva América".

Sam volvió a la carga con lo de encontrar a Castiel y saber si se encontraba bien y a regañadientes el mayor marcó el número del ángel (¿se le podía seguir llamando ángel?, a veces tenía sus dudas, tantas como cuando usaba la palabra humano para referirse a sí mismo), tampoco contestó esta vez.

\- Ya nos encontrará cuando nos necesite, siempre lo hace – musitó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo y sacando la placa falsa del FBI – veamos que ha ocurrido aquí.

\- Puede estar en problemas Dean – por eso elegiría siempre a su hermano por encima de todo, siempre tenía en cuenta a los demás.

\- O puede que siga enfadado conmigo - El mayor se encogió de hombros y aconsejó burlón - deberías llamarlo tú, últimamente estáis muy unidos.

\- Cuando terminemos este trabajo lo buscaremos – decidió Sam riñéndole por su despreocupación – sigue siendo Cas, y sigue siendo uno de los nuestros.

\- Lo que tú digas – le siguió hasta la puerta de la Iglesia – Sammy me pones a cien cuando tomas el mando.

\- Ya cállate.

Porque así funcionaban ellos, si la fastidiaban a lo grande echaban a rodar de nuevo con cosas pequeñas hasta que encontraban en ellas la fuerza para enfrentar todo lo demás. No es que un polstergeitz secuestrando almas en una Iglesia presbiteriana fuera algo pequeño, al menos no para la aterrada localidad en la que estaban, pero para los Winchester este era un caso que podían resolver rápidamente y sin víctimas inocentes y así lo hicieron. También es cierto que se llevaron unos cuantos golpes y que tuvieron que huir quemando rueda cuando el sheriff del condado se presentó para detenerlos por quemar y hacer estallar la iglesia que investigaban.

Dean detuvo el Impala en una arboleda, desde la que, escondidos, vieron pasar la media docena de coches policiales que les perseguían. Sam se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la camisa, un hematoma rodeaba el corte superficial que un trozo de vidriera había dibujado en su hombro.

\- Ha sido un trabajo fácil – El más joven presionó un poco la herida para comprobar que ya ni sangraba – no necesito puntos

\- Déjame ver – Dean apretó con más fuerza obteniendo una queja contenida de su hermano – ni siquiera dejará marca, eso es bueno

\- ¿Y tú? Te lanzó con fuerza contra el altar

\- No tengo nada roto, volvamos a casa.

Se miraron sin decir nada, porque ellos no necesitaban nada más que una ojeada para comunicarse. Todo un discurso de comprensión, amor, perdón y decisión encerrado en cinco segundos de silenciosa mirada. La habían jodido, Dean la había jodido y Sam también la había jodido. Ambos la habían jodido.

\- Estamos jodidos – se rió el mayor aún escuchando el la distancia las sirenas de la policía que los buscaba.

\- Podríamos estar peor – los ojos del castaño eran oscuros, un verde oliva brillante bajo la mata de pelo que cae sobre ellos, también eran risueños y prometedores

\- Podemos estar mejor – susurró el mayor, cientos de promesas contenidas en tres palabras.

No necesitaban hablar, porque ellos no necesitan un discurso cuando están unidos. Se escabulleron hacia una zona más oculta, lejos de la carretera, del mundo, internándose en la espesa arboleda. La oscuridad casi total, no así el silencio. Un búho ululaba en algún sitio sobre sus cabezas y no muy lejos otro respondía. Ladridos de perros, algún camión que pasaba por la carretera.

Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló parsimoniosamente mientras Sam extendía una manta en el suelo y desdoblaba la otra improvisando una cama entre las raíces de los árboles. Dormirían ahí mismo y por la mañana volverían al búnker para comenzar de nuevo a buscar la forma de arreglar este desastre. Porque eso hacían los Winchester, siempre luchando por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas.

\- Tengo un par de chocolatinas en la bolsa – dijo Dean acomodando la chaqueta como si fuera una almohada para Sam – y debe de quedar alguna cerveza en la nevera, aunque estará caliente

\- Delicioso – se rió Sam

\- ¿Estás bien? De verdad – La preocupación del mayor se filtró entre sus palabras observando con intensidad a su hermano

\- Sorprendentemente mejor que en mucho tiempo – y sorprendentemente decía la verdad

\- Yo… - el mayor se atoró en el cúmulo de emociones que se desbordaban a medias entre la gratitud y la vergüenza.

\- De nada

\- No me has salvado idiota, solo has causado un jodido desastre.

\- Es nuestro jodido desastre, y sí que te he salvado, estás vivo, estás bien

\- Y has liberado a la oscuridad – le señaló con el dedo, ¿quería hacerse el listillo? a ver qué contestaba ahora el niñato

\- Técnicamente ha sido Cas – la risa bailoteaba en la mirada cambiante del menor convirtiéndose en una carcajada ante el gesto de asombro de Dean

\- Es bueno tener a quién colgarle el muerto – gruñó el pecoso tumbándose

\- Gracias por no matarme – Dean se revolvió como un escorpión, y Sam, tumbándose a su lado le puso una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón – gracias por no haberte ido a ese planeta deshabitado.

\- Bien, yo…

\- Durmamos un poco – el más alto envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo – y estate quieto.

\- Sammy, esto es incómodo, se me clava una raíz en la cadera

\- Calla y duerme.

El frío apretaba y el mayor se pegó a su compañero cediéndole casi toda la manta. Sam le besó en el cuello y sin dejar de abrazarlo metió una mano en su pantalón acariciando su pene por encima del calzoncillo.

Dean echó una pierna sobre las del menor facilitando la caricia y ronroneando como un gato satisfecho. Ya no pensaba que era un sitio incómodo para dormir. Los besos del menor se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos que apenas marcaban la piel de sus hombros mientras se volvía más osado atrapando su miembro ya libre de la tela y el pantalón.

\- Sam, por favor, lo necesito – jadeó el pecoso retorciéndose sin querer

\- No tenemos lubricante, confórmate

\- Sammy…

\- No insistas, duele demasiado a pelo

\- No me importa

\- A mi sí

Dean intentó mostrarse indignado sin conseguirlo, cuando Sam tenía razón, pues tenía razón. Jadeó con más fuerza al sentir cómo la enorme mano del pequeño le masajeaba sin piedad.

\- Por favor Sam, por favor – lloriqueó sin vergüenza – quiero…

\- He dicho que no – replicó inflexible el más joven – no voy a follarte sin lubricante.

\- ¿Y una mamadita? ¿eh? ¿un sesenta y nueve? – fue como una inspiración – a eso no me vas a decir que no ¿verdad?

\- Vaaaale, pero tú encima

La ropa de ambos acabó liada y confundida entre las sábanas. Un rayo de luna se coló entre las ramas para dar de lleno sobre ambos cuerpos desnudos. Dean empezó a besar y chupar el pene del menor mientras sentía cómo éste acariciaba y masajeaba sus genitales y su trasero, lamiendo y mordisqueando justo entre ambos.

El pecoso comenzó a tragar lanzando descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo bajo él, y se estremeció cuando uno de los dedos de Sam se introdujo en su culo al mismo tiempo que lamía su pene en toda su largura. Se quedaron a oscuras otra vez y Dean gimió cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

El mayor estaba a punto de correrse, se quedó inmóvil, conteniéndose a duras penas y Sam lo notó excitándose aún más y torturándolo expertamente hasta que lo derrotó bebiéndose su orgasmo y dejándose ir inevitablemente en la boca del otro.

Lentamente Dean volvió a tumbarse a su lado cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta y abrazándolo junto a su pecho. A un par de kilómetros, por la carretera, aún se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía, o quizás de los bomberos, no lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirles dormir hasta la salida del sol.

 **FIN**


End file.
